Episode 1106 (23rd August 1971)
Plot Alan feels that a change from the domestic scene for a few days will be good for him. He packs for Leeds not on the easiest terms with Elsie. Hilda admits the colour TV is dearer than they thought but hides the fact it's been repossessed. Ernie shows Emily his house and asks her to start preparing it as their new home. Lucille asks to watch the Ogdens' television but is put off. Hilda makes up the colours of a Robert Mitchum film shown the night before when questioned. Ernie has cut down sister Edie's allowance from £4 to £2 a week and the Burgesses turn up from Barrow-in-Furness to complain. Bet and Elsie gossip about Alf decorating for Maggie. Alf asks Maggie to go out for the afternoon with him in the country. Alan lets slip to Janet where his hotel is in Leeds before he sets off. She makes a note of it. Ernie is shocked to find that his sister and brother-in-law are visiting. Edie accuses Emily of robbing her but Ernie refuses to listen to their complaints until they calm down. Ernie tells Emily he's paid them far more in eight years than the £300 he inherited from their mother. Emily tells him to stand firm. Janet tells Maggie she wants the day off to visit her sister, Helen, in Leicester for a party for their wedding anniversary. Ernie stands firm against the Burgesses and tells them to leave. Janet asks Alf if he's wise taking Maggie out. The Ogdens take the Burgesses in for the night, thinking they're rich and they tell them that Ernie's loaded. Maggie tells Janet she can have the day off after all after Alf makes his excuses. Alf takes Maggie out to the pictures. Emily finds the Burgesses and the Ogdens drinking together in the Rovers. Janet books herself into Alan's hotel in Leeds. Cast Regular cast *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Janet Reid - Judith Barker Guest cast *Edie Burgess - Elizabeth Kelly *Sidney Burgess - Lane Meddick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *3 Manor Terrace, Eccles - Living room and hallway *Commercial Hotel, Leeds - Alan's room and landing *Phone box Notes *Ernie Bishop indicates his mother died eight years previously however her funeral had featured in the storyline of Episode 885 (16th June 1969). *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alan leaves for Leeds - and Janet makes plans of her own. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,650,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Stan Ogden (about the Burgesses): "They’ve got a bob or two, these two." Hilda Ogden: "Oh aye, they’re effluent, definitely." Category:1971 episodes